far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
House Crux Faction Turn Fluff
Not yet finalised. Assets Lifetime Asset Transfers The information under this heading is mechanical and noodly. PM swaps with Trill: T0 Crux -> T3.5 Trill -> T4.5 HM; Attack on Teuthem, Attack on Lodestone, Defend on Orpheus 4 times and dies. Dealt 16 damage total and killed a 1HP BOI (6 damage was ‘wasted’ on the BOI, so really 11). T0 Trill -> T3.5 Crux -> T6.5 HC; (Spirit Bomb) Attack on Demnoph, dealt 6 damage. Attack on Haqani, dealt 11 damage, resolved the HC’s goal and gave them xp. Attack on Haqani, dealt 3 damage. 20 damage total. Cyberninjas: T3 Crux -> T5.5 HC; (Spirit Bomb) Attack on Demnoph, Attack on Haqani. Dealt 23 damage total and killed a CTN (6 damage was ‘wasted’ on the CTN, so really 17), resolved Blood the Enemy goal for HC. Strike Fleet: T0 Fornax -> T2.5 HM -> T2.5 Deathless -> T5.5 HM - > T6.5 Crux; (HM bought it initially from Fornax then rented it to Deathless before gifting it to Crux) Turn 0 Assets Base of Influence, Hiera (29 HP): The infrastructure of the Prince’s Council, who act in an advisory role to the Prince and organise the day-to-day operations of the House. Gravtank Formation I, Hiera: Units from the JES equipped for intensive law enforcement. Alleviation Unit C7: Preponderance of Evidence is comprised of gravtanks, riot mechs, armoured FBI vans & SWAT trucks that have been assembled to undertake tasks that the everyman cannot complete. Their regression into law enforcement is somewhat recent and still ongoing, as during the Cygnus War this asset, like many others, had to fulfill a more militaristic duty. Gravtank Formation II, Hiera: A collection of units from the House Guard- Crux’s private military- typically charged with the protection of Hiera and other House Crux installations across the sector. Given their more lethal capacity compared to their JES brothers, The Firm Hand tends to be deployed only when deemed absolutely necessary. Party Machine I, Hiera: A pro-imperial committee called the Imperial Advancement Coalition (the Advance), staunchly dedicated to the preservation of traditional imperial values and progression of power within the Empire, and Crux particularly. Party Machine II, Hiera: Propaganda machine for the authoritarian Police State known as Hiera. This machine converts declaration into doctrine, influencing serf and noble alike and furthering the agenda of the Prince’s Council. Covert Shipping, Hiera: A transport network known as Courser Transportation (CourTran) run by the Crux Cathar Bureau (CCB), used to quickly and quietly shuttle Crux operatives around the Imperial Core. Psychic Assassin I, Gats: STRAFE team assembled under Operation Silent Night for a highly-classified mission that begins on Gats. Actions & Statements Turn 1 #13 ATTACK // Spend 1 to move Psychic Assassins from 0605 gats to 0303 teuthem // Psychic Assassin vs. Vagrant on Teuthem (Defending with Demagogue) Attack unsuccessful, counterattack for 4, assassins are destroyed STRAFE team acting under Operation Silent Night is critically wounded after being lured into Vagrant trap within mech arena on Teuthem. Further details are classified. Their mission was to discreetly take down Yaian Cernog, the CEO of Avant Geological Resources, host of the Blackout Ring and legal front of “House” Vagrant. Turn 2 #3 Buy Asset Informers on 0605 Hiera The Unity Initiative! ''Snitches get riches! Turn 3 #13 BUY ASSET ACTION // Cyberninjas on Hiera The bodies of several fallen STRAFE members were recovered from Teuthem through various nondescript means. The Crux Cathar Bureau (CCB) put them to good use in a top-secret project entitled ''Project Double Jeopardy. These reanimated agents are led by loyal Inquisitors and know only three things; pain, vengeance, and the next mission. '3.5' PM swap with Trill The Pro Imperial Committee on Hiera met with several Trilliant representatives and began working closely on joint-ventures that would benefit all (but mostly the incredibly wealthy). https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/482730337328300073/494306090440458250/Trilliendorff_Spire.png https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/482730337328300073/494306059372986400/The_Gavels_Block.png House Crux has established a division of law-enforcement officers on Berkmann III. This Imperial Reacclimation Force is tasked with assisting the local populace as they reintegrate with the Empire. Additionally, the task force maintains a police presence on the planet in their search for synthetics in hiding. Also referred to mechanically as ‘the Berkmann PM’. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/329442386491211778/535988881514823701/BerkmannCrux.png Turn 4 #6 BUY ASSET Purchase Psychic Assassins on 0605 / Ellis / Hiera A STRAFE team is assembled under Operation Inscrutable Lapidary, named in honor of the partial funding by the Trilliant Ring (3 FacCreds). Mostly comprised of Cathars, these Trill-outfitted agents specialise in stealth insertions and discreet telepathic observation. When the spotlight hits them however, they will surely gleam. Activate Covert Shipping on 0605 / Ellis / Hiera Move PSY ASS to Demnoph Operation Inscrutable Lapidary is transported to Demnoph by way of CourTran, delivers the list of offences to ACRE’s doorstep and slips into the shadows of the urbanized world, lurking to evaluate the situation and prepare for a future raid. Statement By the authority and Imperial justice of House Crux, we charge the ACRE Corporation and its directors with the following offences: '' —Conspiracy to inflict genocide on the population of Yakiyah'' '' —Treason by conspiring to unlawfully influence by force the election of the Imperial House'' '' —Extortion by threats of force against House Crux in support of the unlawful seizure of ICF Gleipnir'' '' —Extortion by threats of force against the Church of Humanity, Repentant for monetary gain'' We ask that you surrender yourselves to Imperial justice at once. Resistance will be met with the seizure and disposal of ACRE Corporation assets, and additional charges shall be brought. At this time we also call on members of the Sector Trade Organisation to suspend the ACRE Corporation's membership whilst law enforcement activities are ongoing. 4.5 Cyberninjas transferred to HC The Carneia Directive had been invoked, and the High Church was temporarily given the reigns of the agents within Project Double Jeopardy until peace could be secured within the Imperial Core and the election continued unhindered. Turn 5 #05 ACTION: Buy Asset Extended Theatre on Hiera (10) Consolidated House Guard and prison transportation vessels are organised into a mobility-network for the heaviest units Crux has to offer. (8 credits on loan from the HM were used to buy this asset). Activate Covert Shipping (1 FacCred) Move Informers from Hiera to Lodestone CourTran facilitates the rapid deployment of Unity Initiative agents to Lodestone in an effort to aid House Pyxis in tackling the STO presence. Crux defends the Houses Minor on Lodestone with Informers against ACRE Commodities Broker, blocking 7 damage and dying. 5.5 Berkmann PM transferred to HC With war once more looming over Acheron Rho, the Imperial Reacclimation Force on Berkmann III finds itself divided. With their presence on planet established, a portion of the Force is sent to rendezvous with the High Church and accompany them in their future endeavours. This particular union was made possibly by envoys of the Trilliant Ring, whose assistance was instrumental in getting the Imperial Reacclimation Force up and running quickly. Turn 6 #07 ACTION USE ASSET Activate Extended Theater on 0605 / Ellis / Hiera Move asset Gravtank Formation -Origin: 0605 / Ellis / Hiera -Destination: 0704 / Home / Lodestone Cost: 1 FacCreds New total Creds: 5 FacCreds After additional defensive measures for Lodestone were requested by the Houses Minor, House Crux opted to send in Alleviation Unit C7: Preponderance of Evidence to alleviate all concern. By the time they arrived the situation had seemingly been resolved with assistance of the Advance, and the criminals were handed off to Crux for processing. The Preponderance of Evidence subsequently conducted focused sweeps of Lodestone to root out remaining STO-affiliated personages, and took steps to generally secure the station. Transferred Asset Report Our PM attack for HM and destroyed the Vela BOI on Lodestone: Our PM blocked twice for HM: Our Cyberninjas attacked CHR for the HC: Berkmann PM attacked CHR for the HC: Statement "Citizens of Lodestone. Pursuant to Section 3 of the Vela-Lodestone Agreement all Velan personnel and Material are required to vacate the station at once. Failure to comply will be met with forceful removal. You have been warned." 6.5 HM Strike Fleet transferred to Crux A detachment of the Crux House Guard is given the designation of ‘Lance Guard’, and is temporarily given command of the Aquilan Naval Group - The Road to Redemption is Paved with Misplaced Gifts, Given in Earnest to Seek Pardon for Unforgiven Injustice - and prepares them for their next task. Turn 7 #6 ACTION Use Asset Ability // Activate Extended Theater -Move Gravtank Formation --Origin - 0605 / Ellis / Hiera --Destination - 0505 / Imperial Prime / Imperial Prime -Cost: 1 FacCred The Firm Hand arrives on Imperial Prime, and the Jihad begins. // Activate Strike Fleet --Origin - 0506 / Aliya / Diomikato --Destination - 0406 / Alvero / Tiber Under the instruction of the Lance Guard, the Aquilan Naval Group - The Road to Redemption is Paved with Misplaced Gifts, Given in Earnest to Seek Pardon for Unforgiven Injustice - is escorted to a defensive position over Tiber. // Activate Covert Shipping -Move Psychic Assassins --Origin - 0407 / Tsatsos / Demnoph --Destination - 0705 / Antakis / Orpheus -Cost: 1 FacCred After unearthing cryptic intel that hinted towards a dire fate for Orpheus, the STRAFE team assigned to Operation Inscrutable Lapidary made a quick decision to leave their post and relocate to Orpheus as quickly as possible to warn House Lyra and possibly prevent the anticipated atrocity. Unfortunately, they arrived to see the world already in flames. Transferred Asset Report More PM blocks for HM, dies defending Orpheus: More Cyberninja attacks for HC, this time against Vela, killing their CTN: Berkmann PM (gold cowboys) attacks for HC: Statement "The Holy Land is in peril. The spiritual heart of the Empire is besieged by religious radicals, defiling the very sanctum of God. House Crux will lead our faithful to drive the terrorists from the sacred world. Imperial Prime must stand against the Infidel! In the name of Almighty God, we undertake our struggle, our Jihad!" Turn 8 #10 BUY ACTION // Purchase Saboteurs on 0605 / Ellis / Hiera Lore pending! CHR demagogue attempts withdrawal from Prime. CRUX opposes and demagogue lost Lore pending! Transferred Asset Report Berkmann PM attacks again for the HC: Our Cyberninjas attack again for the HC: Category:House Crux Category:Faction Turn